One Big Happy Family
by xoPerfectHarmonyxo
Summary: Three kids; with three heartbreaking stories. All three come together and learn what it really means to love, as a family. Like any normal family they don't get along sometimes, but in the end they realize, they need each other. Summary Sucks . Kukade.
1. Nadeshiko

**A/N: I Don't Own Shugo Chara. Really I Don't . xD**

**

* * *

**

**Nadeshiko**

_This is the story of one of the three kids. _

_Her Story- heartbreaking. _

_She was a girl who seemed like she had it all:_

_A huge house, she was absolutely gorgeous, smart-she was almost perfect. _

_There were a few things lacking in her life. _

_A brother, a father, a pure hearted mother, and the ability to be strong._

_She sits up on her bed at night and cries, remembering how they were taken away. _

_All started when she was eleven, when she was about to be kidnapped from school. _

_The kidnappers wanted a Fujisaki girl and her twin brother was going to give them that. _

_He pushed her out of the way and tied his hair in a ponytail, and claimed he and her switched places. _

_The kidnappers believed him and took her brother and claimed for a ransom. _

_The father would of course, give them a ransom in the ally way, trying to retrieve his son. _

_Who was already dead._

_The second the father gave them the money, they shot him too._

_Now the heartbroken mother, blames her daughter for her dead husband and son. _

_And beats her only living daughter, until this day, five years after._

Nadeshiko began reading her book, Unwind (okay that book is like, so frikken awesome. Read It ! D:), after the casual beating she received from her mom. She was already used to it, after five years of it. She kept it all to herself though, seeing as she actually believed her mom when she kept telling Nadeshiko it was her fault that her dad and twin brother died.

Her mother didn't look at her the same way she did five years back; instead of the love she once had in her eyes it has been replaced with hard, dull ones. Ones that made Nadeshiko scared of her mother.

Her mother was like her best friend before all this happened, it's a shame because her mother never realized the refined lady Nadeshiko turned into.

Seeing the anger in her mother's eyes was enough to make her cry, the voice she spoke to Nadeshiko was full of venom. She absolutely missed her mother's delicate and soothing voice. She missed those eyes that looked at her with love.

Her eyes began to well up with tears again; she missed her brother and father, a lot. Nadeshiko couldn't look at a photo album of them without crying. She felt weaker, emotionally, as each day keeps passing on.

She missed the times Nagihiko would slip into her bed and hug her, because she was afraid that a monster would pop from under her bed and eat her. She missed when her father placed her on his shoulders, making her feel like she was on the highest place on Earth.

All those memories brought her back to what she's living without them.

She still loved her mother despite all the suffering she put her through, but that love was only one-sided. Nadeshiko was now afraid to love, because the people she loved the most were gone. Physically and personality-wise.

This brings us to the person she loved, and was growing afraid that she'd lose him anytime soon.

Kukai Souma.

She'd have to learn to take responsibility for a fourteen year old girl, too. Who considered Nadeshiko a mother.

Rima Mashiro.

All three are tied together, by the suffering and lack of love they were put with.

* * *

A/N: Yepperz Dudes. This sucks; but I wanted to write a fic so....here you go? Sorry it's sooo short =w= -emo corner- xD


	2. Kukai

**A/N: I don't own Shugo Chara && never will xD Good day to whoever's passing by. 3 **

**Kukai;;**

_This is the second story of the three kids._

_His story-harsh._

_He was the boy everyone knew for his dazzling smile and happy character._

_No one ever dared asked if he wasn't okay because, his smile said it all._

_All his smiles were all illusions and lies though._

_And no one could ever see through them._

_He came from an unstable home._

_His mother and father were always overseas, ever since he could remember, for business trips. _

_He'd always stay home alone with his brothers. _

_Brothers who never gave a damn about him anymore._

_He never got to feel the warmth of a whole family, even if he physically had one. _

_Before he was twelve his brothers showed they loved him. _

_Whether their parents were away or not._

_Soon after that, something just happened. _

_They managed to show him that he can't depend on them anymore, with the cruel words and not ever saying those three words. _

"_I love you."_

Kukai began jogging toward his house, right after soccer practice. If he was lucky nobody would be home and he could lock himself up in his room. He can't remember the last time he had an _actual _conversation with those bozos, he calls brothers. Not that that even matters to us. Well of course it does. Kukai sometimes wishes that he'd have no brothers at all than them.

He always wondered why they distanced themselves away from him; was it because he wasn't as good at something as all the others were? Were they just ashamed to call Kukai a brother? All these sorts of questions ran through Kukai's mind, whether he liked it or not.

He wonders why he keeps playing soccer; if he did it so his brothers could be proud of him. Now, he feels like he has no purpose for playing the game anymore, even if he loves it. Just playing the game makes him forget about all his troubles, and makes him happy, even if it was just a mini practice.

Many people congratulated him when he made the winning goal for his soccer team to be the winners of a championship match. All but the people who mattered.

He was used to the silence around the dinner table. Having his parents away wasn't anything new. At least he gained a new skill from all this; cooking. Rather than having Kaido's burnt special.

He learned how to fend for himself and be independent because, he never had anyone to rely on from the start. Or course, he'd hide all that he's suffering because he didn't want anyone feeling sorry for him.

Every time he'd look in the mirror he'd see _that_.

His Smile.

He hated his smile now. Full of lies, consisting of fake happiness. People knew him for this smile, but they never got to look past how dazzling it was. His eyes said all that was untold.

He wanted someone who he could care about and who would care about him. He missed that feeling, of not being alone. To be surrounded by those who would catch you when you fall.

His smile was telling everyone what he wanted them to believe. It told the world that nothing was wrong, he was perfectly happy with his life. That nothing could break him down.

Until he met those girls.

One of them looked into his eyes and not his smile, saw all that he wanted to yell out. Nadeshiko, she's amazing in his eyes.

The other taught him how to smile, laugh and let loose. Rima, the girl he had to protect. His little sister-no. His daughter.

**A/N: Dudes, I suck. Lmao. xD I hope you caught on but…the first three chapters are drabbles in a way. ^_^;; The rest shall be normal. 3 So….ummm…. I'm sorry you had to suffer through all that retarded chapter . –bows x999999999- **


End file.
